Eyes That Lie And Skin That Scars
by Short Notice
Summary: Miley Stewart was going through a rough time while she was with her boyfriend, Jake, yet she won't tell anyone about it. How will she overcome this situation, and who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Eyes That Lie And Skin That Scars**_

**Summary: Nineteen-year-old Miley Stewart has gone through a rough patch while she was with her boyfriend of two years, Jake Ryan. She has not had the courage to tell her friends about his lies, adultery, cheating, and eventual abuse. How will she overcome this situation, and who will be there to help her?  
**

Author's Note: This will be rated M for language, and violence.

Pairing: MileyxOliver.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

* * *

Miley's POV: 

_I can't do this anymore._

I looked at the scars that were on my arms; the ones left by Jake whenever he got angry because something didn't go his way. He would always take his anger out on me, even though I hadn't done anything to him. I knew that he could be the sweetest guy on earth if he wanted to, but that side of him wouldn't come back. Instead, there would always be the dark side of him: a lying, cheating, alcoholic, and abusive person. What ever happened to the Jake Ryan I knew back then, the one that made all the girls fall head over heels for him? Where has that side of him gone?

* * *

It was a normal Saturday evening, and I just got home from dinner at my father's house, with my two best friends, Lily Truscott and Oliver Oken. I had known those two for about seven years now, ever since I moved to Malibu to become Hannah Montana. They eventually found out, one after the other; but only they (and my family) knew about this secret. I didn't want anyone else to know, fearing that every student in High School would start treating me like a celebrity... which I didn't want.  
Hannah Montana was on a break, though. A long, well-deserved break. 

When I got home, the first thing I saw was the look of fury Jake had... this was not going to end well.

"Hey, Jake, hi, hello!", I said, unsure of where that came out from.

"Don't 'Hey, Jake, hi, hello!' me, Miley!", he replied, angrily. "Where have you been?! I've been waiting for you to make dinner here, it's already 10 PM!", he exclaimed, slowly getting up from the table.

I slowly backed away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Jake, I don't have to make you dinner all the time. You could have ordered a pizza!", I replied, instantly regretting it.  
_  
What did I just get myself into?_

He approached me, with fury, anger, and hate in his eyes. The next thing I know, I was lying on the floor, crying in pain and begging Jake to stop.

* * *

Oliver Oken was walking down the street, going to his house, after having eaten dinner with his two best friends. He realized that he had forgotten something at Miley's house before going to her dad's, so he went back to her house. 

He was about to ring the doorbell, but heard noises, and looked through the window to find something he thought he would never see. As soon as the coast was clear inside, he barged in, not caring if Jake was going to come back down and try to beat him up. He saw Miley, lying on the floor, with blood on the carpet around her, and called 911 immediately... fearing he would lose the girl he had loved for the past year.

A few minutes later, he thought he saw Miley open an eye, and rushed to her side.

"Miley?! Miley! Answer me!", he exclaimed.

She looked up at him. "Oliver, is that you?", she asked, weakly.

When she opened both eyes, she saw his face; the one who would always be there for her, under any circumstances, never leaving her side. She also saw _his_ face, police cars, and ambulances coming to her house. The police officers barged in the house, guns in their hands.

Jake was on top of the staircase, with a look of horror on his face as he realized what was going on. He looked at Oliver, then at Miley, and finally at the policemen who pointed his gun at him.

"Freeze!"

_Things are not going to end well._

* * *

I hope you liked it so far... this is my first fan fiction, so don't be too harsh. Reviews & suggestions highly appreciated. :) 

**Kad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know that it's going slowly but I'm getting there! Haha. This chapter will focus on Oliver and his feelings for Miley.  
**

**Disclaimer: No own. No sue. K? K.  
**

"Don't move! You have the right to remain silent", the officer said, once he put his handcuffs on Jake and took him away. He gave Miley a look saying, _This isn't over._

She was being treated by one of the doctors, since she refused to go to the hospital after her mother's death ten years ago. There were bruises everywhere; legs, arms, face... Jake had beaten her up pretty badly. Fortunately, no bones were broken, but she knew that there would be scars... scars that she would not be able to hide. She looked at Oliver with tears in her eyes, who pulled her in an embrace.

"Thank you, Oliver," she said, crying softly. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to anyone about it before, I was just so scared about Jake finding out; who knows what he would have done to me?!"

"Don't cry, Miley..." he replied, pulling her tighter. "He's gone now, he's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll take care of you now, don't worry. You'll be safe with me."

Both looked at each other for a while, before she spoke up.

"Thank you. For everything, really. I wish I would have talked about it sooner, but I was just so scared... you know?" She looked up at him, then sobbed quietly.

"Come on, Miley. Let's go," he said, wiping the tears off of her face. "We'll go to my house for a while, and get some rest. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," she answered. "Again, thank you, Oliver. You're an amazing friend."

He smiled, and led her away to his house.

Later on, he two friends were watching a DVD at Oliver's house; it was _Walk The Line_. Miley rested her head on his shoulder, which was "Walk The Line". _(A/N: Personally, this movie made me cry. I loved it.) _The bowl of popcorn was almost empty, in front of them. They were both silently enjoying the film, and sat there, occasionnally looking at each other and smiling.

Once the movie was over, Oliver noticed that Miley was asleep; afraid of waking her up, he carried her and gently tucked her in bed, in the guest room. Before leaving, he looked at her with a smile, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Miley."

He turned around and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

Miley's POV.

The sun shone brightly through the curtains, blinding me for a little while. When I finally woke up, I looked around; I didn't recognize this room.

_Where am I?_

I looked under the covers to find that I was still wearing my clothes from the previous night, relieved. I then got out of bed, and walked out of the room, realizing _then_ that this was Oliver's house. I went to the bathroom to get ready, checking if there were any traces from last night's beatings. Noticing some small bruises, I decided to go back home and put some make-up on, so that no one would suspect anything.

I got out of Oliver's bathroom and went downstairs, to find that he had left me a note:

_Miley,  
I am sorry I had to leave you this morning, but I had to go to work.  
I will be back in the afternoon; make yourself at home, if you need anything just get it.  
Oliver._

I made myself some breakfast, and started watching TV, until I saw something that caught my eye:

"_Just last night, the famous "Zombie Slayer" actor Jake Ryan has been arrested for-_"

I turned off the TV, ran out of the house and went home to cover up the bruises, and locked the door, before running up the stairs, going in my room, turning on the music full blast, sitting on my bed and crying.

Oliver's POV.

I couldn't stop thinking about Miley and what happened to her last night. How could Jake do that to her? I knew he wasn't a good guy and that he wasn't the one for her, but I didn't know he would be capable to do something like _this_! If I could, I would just about kick his selfish, bratty, ass right now... except he's got his head shoved way too far up there to realize just what's going on in the real world and how much he was hurting her. It pains me to see her like this, I care about her so much...

I've had feelings for her since she moved here, but they started getting stronger and stronger ever since she told me she was Hannah Montana. I only realized just how much I loved her when she met that stupid two-faced actor a few years ago, and they started dating a while later. I was happy for her, but deep down I was extremely jealous, and my feelings of hate towards him developed as well. I was glad when he left to Romania for his stupid movie, but when he came back, things just got worse.

When I got home, I realized the door was unlocked, but no one was there. Miley must have gone home, but she didn't leave a note, so I'm guessing that she went home to relax. I decided to call her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Miley, it's me," I said. "I just got back from work and noticed you weren't here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, even though I knew she wasn't. "Sorry I didn't leave a note, I went home to get some rest. Thanks for letting me stay, by the way."

"It's no problem, really. Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure, whenever. Bring a movie or something, I'll make dinner later. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," I answered. "No problem at all. I'll be there at 8 or so. See you later."

"Bye, Oliver."

_I'm going to make sure Jake doesn't come back. Ever. Again._

* * *

There you have it, guys! I didn't really like this second chapter a lot, to be honest. Hopefully the next one will be fine. You know what to do: read and review! Click on that purple button and make my day.  



	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews! Thanks guys.

An answer to **ayoxxkerrie**'s review: Yeah, it's supposed to be like that. I don't know what exactly is going to happen to him yet, though, but I'll see.

* * *

Miley's POV.

My eyes were puffy and red from so much crying. I always wondered just when things were going to end, and also how. When I look back at what happened, I sat there thinking what Jake wanted from me. Usually, I wouldn't let anything and anyone get to me, but this was different, I guess. There were times where I wanted to tell people that Jake Ryan wasn't the 'perfect' boyfriend like everyone makes him out to be, that he was just a lying, deceiving, snobbish, and stuck-up actor, but I knew that if I told anyone he could have done much, _much_ worse to me. I couldn't even tell my two best friends about what was going on! It was tearing me up inside badly, and as much as I wanted to scream to the world that nothing was going right, I had to keep it to myself... until last night. What am I going to do now that Oliver knows?

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. 

I went downstairs and opened the door to find Lilly there... much to my surprise.

"Lilly! Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked, nervous about her surprise visit.

"Hey Miley!" she replies, before looking at my face, arms, and legs. "What happened to you? You're covered in bruises!" She came inside.

_You're going to have to tell her one day, you know._

_No, I won't. I don't want to, and I won't, so hush._

_Fine. Let her find out the hard way._

_What hard way?_

_It could ruin your friendship._

_It won't._

"Oh, nothing, I just fell down the stairs pretty badly yesterday. Talk about painful!" I told her, with a look on my face that seemed to contradict what I had just told her.

_She's not going to buy it._

"Really?" she asked. "That had to hurt."

"You think?" I replied.

"Hehe, sorry. I wonder what's on TV nowadays, apart from those stupid reality TV shows."

"Well, there's 'That '70s Show' on right now, and it's one of my favorite shows. Come on, let's watch that!", I exclaimed.

* * *

Lilly's POV

After a great number of laughs and many drinks, Mother Nature had called.

"I'll be right back, Miley." I told her.

"Okay, Lilly."

I went upstairs, and after I got out of the bathroom I noticed something strange on the floor. There was a blood stain on the carpet, which led me to start asking myself a question.

_Where did that come from?_

I decided to go to her room to see if I could find anything over there. I didn't have much luck, so I tried Jake's room. In there, I didn't find much either, until I put my hands on a drawer to find some objects... objects that people would call weapons, and boy did I find a LOT of those.  
One of them caught my eye though. An iron bar with blood on it.

_What's going on here?_

I quickly put it back inside, stepped out of the room, shut the door, and went back downstairs with a lot of unanswered questions to ask my best friend.

"Hey Miley, can you bring me my bag downstairs? I forgot something."

Miley's POV

_"Hey Miley, can you bring me my bag downstairs? I forgot something."_

_Hmm. Something doesn't sound right._

I went upstairs to give her her bag anyway. When I got there, she had a serious look on her face, that could only mean one thing.

_Shit._

"Here's your bag, Lilly." I told her, pretending to ignore the look on her face. "What's with the serious face? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong. Miley, you know I've always been there for you, right? Do you remember when you and I swore that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other?" she said, her voice dropping lower and lower by the minute.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_I told you she wouldn't buy it._

_Shut up._

_How are you going to explain this to her now?_

_I'll just tell her flat out._

_Fine._

"Yes, of course I do! Why do you ask?" I asked, ignoring her voice.

_Stop playing stupid._

"Miley, you lied to my face earlier. I know for a fact that you didn't tell me the truth earlier when I was at your door. Now tell me, how did this happen?" she asked.

_She won't leave until I tell her._

I didn't answer. I looked away.

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?" she asked, quietly, noticing how nervous I was.

I looked up at her, broke down in tears and told her everything from the beginning until earlier.

Lilly's POV.

I had no idea Jake could be such a jerk! To think I actually liked that guy! If I ever get my hands on him... he's going to pay. A lot.

I hugged my best friend while she cried to me about everything. I felt bad for almost yelling at her earlier.

"I'm sorry, Miley," I said, rubbing her back while she sobbed. "I didn't know about it, and I only asked because I care about you."

"I know, Lilly," she replied, wiping the tears off her face. "I just couldn't tell anyone, and now that Jake's gone and Oliver knows, what am I going to do?"

"There, there. You know that Oliver and I will always be there for you. Now come on, let's go back downstairs and watch some movies later tonight, are you up for it?"

"Oliver's coming already. You can join us, if you want." she said.

"No thanks, that's ok. I think I'll be at home instead, hanging out with my parents and all," I answered, trying not to smile. "I have to go. I'll call you later, okay Miley?"

"Okay, Lilly. Again, thank you very much, and I'm sorry." she replied, hugging me once back.

I hoped Oliver would tell her one day. The poor guy's had it for her so bad, it's been tearing him apart. He never showed it, though, which is kind of strange. Hopefully, he will ask her out.

On that thought, I walked out the door, and went home.

* * *

Review. Any suggestions about the next chapter?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I had some writer's block for a while, but some ideas popped in mind and I decided to use them. Enjoy!

Oliver's POV

I was sitting in my room, thinking about what movie to bring... and also about Miley. I still couldn't believe that Jake Ryan would go so low as to actually _abuse_ her like that. I knew that he was a self-centered egotastical maniac, but I didn't think he would be that much of an asshole. I never really liked him, and I can see why now... well, apart from the fact that he was going out with Miley. Lilly was the only person that knew about my 'crush' on her. She liked Jake too, but not as much as Miley did... I don't get it. What does he have that I don't? I guess she was too blinded by "love" to see just how bad of a person he was at first. Stupid "zombie slayer"...

After a long battle with my brain about what to bring at her house, I finally settled on "Prime" and "The 40-Year-Old Virgin". (_A/N: Those are two of my favorite movies._) Once I finished getting ready, I left my house and walked to hers, which wasn't too far from mine. After a short walk, I rang her doorbell, and the door opened.

Words couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked that night.

* * *

Miley's POV

I finished cooking dinner and setting up the table, so I decided to sit down and watch some TV for a while, until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door, to find a somewhat shocked, but dazed Oliver. It took him a while to snap out of it.

"Hey, Oliver!" I said, smiling.

"Hey... you look amazing, Miley." he said. "I brought a few DVDs with me; hope you'll like them."

_He's still in a daze. I like that._

"Thanks. Come in, I made dinner."

"Cool. Oh, this is for you, by the way." he said, surprising me with a red rose.

_Isn't he the sweetest thing._

"Aww, thank you! You shouldn't have," I said, biting my lip. "It's very sweet of you."

I put the rose in a vase, which had a bit of water in it.

We watched "The 40-Year-Old Virgin" first, then ate dinner. I made some pasta bolognese for dinner, and some strawberry smoothies for dessert to go along with it. I wasn't all that surprised when Oliver asked for more helpings, though. That boy will eat anything...

"Oliver, I'll be right back, I need to get something upstairs." I yelled to him, almost at the top.

"Sure thing, Miley."

As soon as I was in my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed, thinking.

_Something isn't right here._

_What, don't you like it when you're with him?_

_Of course I do! He's my best friend, I love being around him._

_Or is it him that you love?_

_What are you talking about._

_Oh, you know what I'm talking about._

_Go away._

_You'll see._

I went back downstairs to find Oliver eating some popcorn... or all of it. That boy really can eat ANYTHING...

"Wow. You were hungry..."

"What can I say? I'm a guy, and I love food." He replied, with a cheesy smile on his face.

_I always did like that __­— wait, what am I saying?_

_I told you so._

I shook the thoughts away and put the second movie in the DVD player. This was one of my favorite movies.

* * *

General POV

A little while later, Miley's head was on Oliver's shoulder, who was holding her. She sniffled a few times before the movie ended. Oliver looked at her and chuckled quietly.

"What, do you think it's funny that I cry every time I watch this movie?" she said, her Southern accent sticking out.

He laughed a little more before hugging her. "Of course not, I've just never seen you cry while watching a movie before... unless you count the times when we were watching scary movies, but those were rare."

She hugged him back. "I did not cry during those!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, and you know it." he stated, before she ran free.

He chased her in the house until she landed on the couch, and he started tickling her. Their laughs filled the room, and eventually died down when he was on top of her. Their eyes were locked and both exchanged looks. He put a strand of her brown, curly hair behind her ear, and started to lean down when the telephone rang.

Miley's POV

I went to pick up the phone, somehow mentally cursing the person that called at the moment. As soon as I picked up, I recognized that unmistakable voice.

"How's the date going?!" she asked, excited.

"Lilly, as much as I love you, I can't help but ask: what do you want?" I said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry! Gee, I didn't mean to get you irritated ... unless I interrupted something?"

"No, no, nothing happened." I said quickly, running a hand through my hair."You sound hesitated. OH MY GOD SOMETHING HAPPENED TELL ME!"

"Nothing, Lilly. I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow; bye!"

"Wait, but what _­—"_

_Click._

I turned around and saw Oliver standing near the door, ready to go.

"Where are you going? It's only 10:30 pm." I said, trying not to sound sad.

"It's getting late, and I need to go _­—"_

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" 

"Really, Miley. Thanks for the offer, but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, he left and shut the door.

_Whoa, what just happened here?_

_I told you so._

_Shut up._

* * *

There you go, folks. Chapter 4. I didn't exactly know how to write this chapter, but eventually put some things together. **Review**! Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to message me! 

I might write the prequel to this story later on, I don't know yet._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I didn't know exactly what to include, but there will be a bit of a twist in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Oliver's POV

I don't know what happened when I was over there, but that was DEFINITELY weird. What was going on in my head? Why did I try to kiss her when I knew she was going through a rough time?

_You've got it bad, boy._

_I do not ... I bet I'm just a 'rebound guy' for her right now, and she still likes Jake._

_I wouldn't be so sure about that._

What would have happened if the telephone hadn't rung? Would I have kissed her? How far would things have gone?

All I know is that I probably fucked up our friendship now, and that things might ― no, will be awkward the next time I'll see her, or call her.

I really am a donut... a stupid, idiotic donut.

Miley's POV

When I heard the door shut, I ran a hand through my hair and recollected myself. Again, a lot of questions ran through my mind.

_What was that all about?_

I sat on the couch, confused as hell. What if Lilly hadn't called? Would I have let him kissed me, or pushed him away? Even though Jake wasn't around, I still thought about him, even though my feelings for him decreased by the day, and whenever I thought about all the shit he's done to me. I hope that son of a bitch pays for what he did. How could have I been intimidated by him to keep this a secret from my two best friends? I knew he was a jerk, too, but somehow I still managed to love him. Somehow...

_Things are going to be awkward now between Oliver and I._

_Did you even realize what was going on?_

I needed to talk to someone about this, but who? I couldn't talk to Oliver, things would get worse; Jackson was definitely out of the picture and so was Dad... I guess I had no other choice but to talk to Lilly, even though I _know_ she's going to be all "I told you so!" on my ass.

I picked up the phone and nervously pressed the speed dial button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Lilly. It's me. Miley." I said.

"Oh hey! How did things go last night with Oliver, eh?"

"Fine. Everything went fine, apart from the fact that he tried to kiss me!"

"He did?!" she asked. I could hear her gasp. "Oh my gosh!! Did you guys end up kissing then?" She was getting excited.

"No." I answered. "You called."

"Man, I knew I interrupted something! I'm sorry, Miley!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. After I hung up, he left and I don't know what to do now..."

I could tell she was thinking it over because she left me hanging there for a while.

"You should talk to him about it."

"What?! Are you crazy? Things are already weird between us now!"

"How can you be so sure? You haven't talked to him or seen him since."

"Lilly. He tried to kiss me two days after Jake got arrested. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"Yeah, it seems as if everything is going fast, but you need to talk to him that way it'll be sorted once and for all."

"Thanks Lilly. I guess I'm going to talk to him... next year!"

"Now."

"In six months?" 

"Miley." She used her 'threatening voice'.

"Okay, fine! I'll talk to him now and tell him to meet me at the beach tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal. Hope everything works out. Bye Miles."

"Bye, Lil."

_How am I going to confront him?_

_Just call him and meet him at the beach. Set him straight._

_I don't know how I feel about any of them right now, though._

_Give yourself some time, you can't decide right away._

Oddly enough, my phone started vibrating on the couch. I flipped it open to read, "1 new text message from: Oliver".

_Great._

Curiosity taking over me, I read the message.

"_Hey. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I need to talk to you; can you meet me at the beach?"_

It's as if he read my mind.

I replied to his message.

"_Sure thing, will meet you in a few. See you there."_

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a feeling things were going to get worse. I just hoped I was wrong.

* * *

Oliver's POV

Why, why, WHY did I have to send that text message? I wasn't ready to see her after what happened, yet my fingers somehow took over when I grabbed my phone and sent her that. I couldn't back out now, it would make me seem like a jerk, and that was the last thing I wanted right now...

I had a few minutes left before our little rendez-vous, so I decided to get ready. It had been only an hour or so since I last saw her, and I'm already sweating. I've got it really bad for her.

When everything was ready, I left the house, careful to lock the door and activate the security alarm. I walked down to the beach and waited patiently.

I was wondering what was going on. Half an hour later, I started to leave when I heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the shack. Immediately, I made my way to the shack while screaming Miley's name out. When I got there, I found a note, and seeing the name on the bottom, I knew things just took a turn for the worse.

_Oliver._

_I know what happened between you and Miley a few days ago. You're not going to get away with this and neither is she. I'll give you 24 hours to find her, and if you fail, you can say goodbye to your best friend. Forever._

_Jake._

At that moment, I ran. I ran to find the one I truly loved, for her life was now in the hands of a dangerous psychopath...

* * *

I don't know if you guys liked that I brought him back or not, you tell me by REVIEWING! If you people have any ideas, feel free to **suggest them**!_  
_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews people! I had some more trouble and this idea popped in mind when I was going to bed.

Warning: strong language in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it by now?  
**

General POV

Miley sat in a chair, gagged and tied up, with a sock in her mouth. She desperately tried to move but failed, with tears running down her cheeks and blood dripping down her nose. She looked at _his_ face: you could see hatred in them. Pure hatred.

Her cheek stung; _he_ had just slapped her again.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to stay there forever and let you be? Didn't I tell you NOT TO TELL ANYONE?!?!?!" _he_ cried, his voice raising.

She nodded, but tried to speak — nothing but little noises came from her sock-filled mouth.

"I left Oliver a little note. I highly doubt that he's going to find us in this little cabin. I told you what was going to happen to you if you told, Miley. You told. You'll pay."

She tried to break free but couldn't. More tears ran down her cheeks, while she quietly whimpered. She only had one thought in mind:

_Help me, Oliver!_

Oliver's POV

I'm not going to give up just like that. I looked everywhere. EVERYWHERE. I called Lilly and Jackson, but they didn't know anything about it. I vowed myself to find her, and finish him off. This world doesn't need another Jake Ryan, that big-headed, egotastic, psychopath of a human being. What a waste of semen.

* * *

It's been nearly 24 hours. I only had 30 minutes left, and was just about to give up when it clicked. The cabin on Venice beach! That's where they had their first date! I remember Miley telling Lilly and I all about it a few years ago. That's the only place where I didn't look... yet I was so far away. I took the car and went home, grabbed my gun just in case he would try and anything, went back to the car and sped down to the beach, not caring if anyone saw me. 

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived, ran to the cabin and ducked under the window and gasped at what I saw. There she was, tied up in a chair, with blood on her face and clothes. I felt the gun in my pocket, looked up and got on my knees, trying to figure out what his next action would be. I heard his stupid laugh and saw him point a gun at her head.

"Looks like your little lover boy won't be coming after all," I heard him say. Just hearing him say that made my blood boil, my fists turning white from being clenched.

"It doesn't surprise me, to be honest. I mean, he doesn't even have the balls to proclaim his feelings for you," he said with a laugh. "How could you even be friends with such a pussy?"

At that comment, I kicked down the door, pointing the gun at his face.

"You take that back, son of a bitch."

He chuckled even harder, pressing the gun against the side of her head.

"Well, I guess he has some guts after all, eh. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to insult a friend, Oliver?"

I snickered.

"Friend? You dare call yourself a friend, after all the shit you've put Miley through? All those times where you only used her to get your way, under any circumstances?! You dare call yourself a friend, when you don't even give a shit about anyone except yourself? You're nothing but a waste of sperm, Jake. You don't deserve anyone."

"Listen here, Oken. I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm _Jake Ryan_ for fuck's sake!"

"Doesn't make you any better. It just makes you even more of a dick than you are now."

"One more remark, and I'll —"

"You'll what? Shoot me? Then go ahead. I'll take a bullet for her any day, but you won't even tell her your real name. Hell, you've never even been honest with her from the beginning, have you?"

With that, he pointed the gun towards me.

"I'm going to kill you, you little —"

_Bang._

I ran to Miley and untied her from the chair; she was shaking so much she could barely stand up. I let her cry in my arms as I hugged her. We stood there for a while, before I carried her and took her home.

She couldn't stop crying on our way back, but soon fell into a deep sleep. I brought her back home, ringing the doorbell on Mr. Stewart's door.

"Oliver, boy! I'm glad you're safe!" He was about to pull me in a hug until he saw me carrying Miley.

"Thank god she's safe! Put her in bed, son. You can stay over the night too, if you want."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I'm going to go back home. By the way, Jake won't come back to bother us anymore."

"Glad to hear it. What happened last night?"

I sat on the couch and explained everything, from the night I found Miley being abused until Jake's murder.

"Wow. I knew that boy wasn't good for her. I'm glad you're looking out for her."

"What are best friends for, eh?"

He chuckled for a bit before sipping on his loco hot cocoa, with little marshmallows so he wouldn't choke-o. (_A/N: I'm sorry, but I just had to add that. XDD_)

"That's true, boy. Now drop Miley off upstairs, go back home and get some sleep!"

"Yes sir. Good night."

I carried Miley upstairs and slowly tucked her in bed. I looked at her face for a long time, crouched down, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. As I was about to turn off the light, I saw a little smile on her face, which confirmed my thoughts:

_She is safe._

* * *

That was chapter six for you! I'm sorry to any Jake fans out there, but I'm afraid he will not be coming back in this story. He's caused enough trouble! Can you see that little purple button down there? If you click on it, you'll get a surprise! What do you say? 

Feel free to suggest ideas if you have any!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written (1,800 + words!) but it'll be worth it. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Enjoy.

Miley's POV

I must have been saved, because at one moment I heard a gunshot and the next thing I know I'm in my bed, hoping that last night's events were a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare. When I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom, I gasped and realized that last night wasn't a dream. I had dried blood on my nose and on my shirt, as well as some cuts on my hands and cheeks. I quickly got rid of the blood, put the clothes in the washing machine, took a long shower, changed and went downstairs, smelling my dad's famous vanilla and cinnamon-flavored pancakes.

"Good morning darlin'. Did you sleep well?"

"Not exactly." I wasn't sure if bringing up last night was a good idea.

"Yeah. You know, Oliver came by last night."

_Damn it._

"Really? How nice of him!"

"Yeah, he dropped you off and put you to sleep."

_I knew that kiss was from him..._

"Aww, isn't he sweet." I said, dreamily...

_What the hell?_

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later, though, you probably want to lay off for a while."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to go upstairs for a while."

"Come back down whenever you feel ready." He said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Oliver's POV

This was probably the first good-night sleep I've had in days. Even though Miley invaded my thoughts 24/7, I knew she was in a safe place. Seeing her smile when she was asleep at her father's house made me feel warm. I got out of bed to make myself some bacon and eggs, and decided to watch some TV, until I realized that I had left Jake's body in the cabin.

After I finished my breakfast, I sped to the beach and ran inside the cabin, and saw that his lifeless body was lying on the ground, with a trail of blood on the floor. I put on some plastic gloves that I had in my pocket, carried his body through the back door making sure no one was watching, and buried his body underground, covering up the hole. Before leaving, I managed to relief myself where I had buried him. (A/N: There's a song lyric that goes, _I'll stand above you just to piss on your grave_, from the song "Platypus (I Hate You)" by Green Day. If you want to, google the lyrics.)

"Have fun in hell, jerk."

I left the beach (not before putting on some hand sanitizer) and left.

Later on, I was on my to the Stewart residence when my phone rang. I parked myself on the side so as not to get a ticket, and picked up the phone.

"Oliver?" the voice asked.

_Undeniably Lilly._

"Yeah, Lilly?"

"How is she?! Did you get there in time? What happened to —"

"Lilly. Breathe, woman! A) She's alright, I dropped her off. B) I got there at the last minute, but yes. C) I killed Jake."

"You did?! YAY! Well, not yay because he's dead but you saved her! I'm glad he paid for his crime. How could she have fallen for him in the first place?"

"I don't know. I am going to her house right now so if you want I can pick you up."

"Oliver. I practically live there. Besides, I can't. I'm going to see Jackson later."

"Ahh, that's good. How are things going between you two?" I asked.

"Very well. I have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I started the car again, and made sure to get there as fast as possible. When I got there, I could still smell those famous vanilla and cinnamon pancakes, and knocked on their door.

"Oliver! Come in, you're just in time for my pancakes! I added some chocolate chips for you, too."

"Gee, thanks a lot. How's Miley doing?" I asked, as I stepped inside and made my way to the table.

"I think she's doing alright. Thanks again for last night, son. It's real nice of you."

"Oh, that's no problem, sir," I replied. "I'd do anything for my friends."

At that moment, Miley came down to eat breakfast but stopped and stood there... her mouth hanging open. She tried to speak, but little noises came out of her mouth, making me laugh.

"Well, hello to you too."

I was about to eat another pancake only to find my plate gone, and the pancakes on it as well.

I turned to her, only to find a toothy grin on her face. Once she finished eating my food, she smiled back at me... and took off.

"No running in the house!" Mr. Stewart cried, relieved after he heard the back door shut.

I ran after her on the beach, in hot pursuit. I finally caught up to her, tackled her on the warm sand and tickled her to no end.

"Oliver! Stop! I can't breathe!" she said, between laughs.

I continued to tickle her for a little bit, and realized that I was on top of her, looking at her directly. I must have been lost in thought because I didn't hear her call my name.

"OLIVER!"

"Yeah?" I replied, dreamily.

"You have a pie stain on your shirt."

"Where?" I looked down, only to have her flick my nose.

"Made you look!" she cried, and started laughing before she rolled on top of me and got up.

Another chase had begun, and this time I caught up with her, picked her up and threw her into the cold water after hearing an blood-curling scream.

She gave me one of the nastiest looks before narrowing her eyes, and muttering the three words I dreaded.

"Oh, it's on."

I ran out of the water, all the way across the beach, through her backyard and hid behind a bush, before I found something that I thought would be very, _very_ useful.

A garden hose.

I looked out through a little peephole, watching her trying to find me, with a look on her face.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Oken! Come out here if you're a man!"

I gasped. She did _not_ just insinuate the fact that I was a chicken!

With that, I slowly crept up behind her, and was about to spray her when she turned around and dumped a bucket full of ice cold water all over me.

"Ahhhh! Miley! It's cold! It's cold!! I HAVE ICE CUBES IN MY PANTS!" I shouted, glaring at her while she was on the floor, laughing.

"Can't... stop... laughing... so... funny..." she said between laughs. I put my hands up in despair.

"Okay, okay! You win this time! I'm warning you Stewart, I will have my revenge."

* * *

I helped her get up and walked to the beach with her, holding her hand. I felt relieved that she spilled water all over me because I know otherwise that I would have been even redder than a tomato at this point. We found a nice spot to watch the sunset, just the two of us.

We just sat there, watching the sun fade into the ocean, fingers laced, her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers for a long time, before it was completely dark and there were stars in the sky. I looked at the time and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. She was so cute when she slept...

I shook her gently and she looked at me, before looking into the skies.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just a little while," I replied. "You did snore though."

"Hey!" she said, hitting my arm playfully.

I laughed a little bit. "I'm kidding. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Carry me? I'm too lazy to walk."

I crouched down in front of her, and she jumped on my back, holding on to my neck. I gave her a piggy back ride home, where her father was watching "Dancing With The Stars".

"Where have you two been? You were out all day!"

I dropped her gently before she went over to her dad and sat next to him.

"Sorry Dad, we were out all day at the beach. It was fun."

"Alright. I left dinner for you on the table, I'm going to bed. You're invited to stay, Oliver."

"Thank you, sir. I'd be glad to."

"No problem. Oh, and call me Robby Ray, please. 'Sir' makes me sound... old." He said with a chuckle, before taking off upstairs.

I laughed quietly to myself, and went to eat some of his famous 'whee doggies!'. Miley joined me later, and we both ate in silence, before going upstairs to sleep.

"Thanks for coming over today, Oliver," she said, hugging me tightly. "I hadn't had this much fun in a long time."

"Don't worry about it," I replied with a smile, rubbing her back gently. "I'll go sleep in the guest room."

"No! I mean, don't leave me alone... I'm still a bit scared after what happened. Plus, you're comfortable to lean on. Please?" she asked, with that lovable pout on her face.

_How can I resist._

"Alright. No funny stuff ... and no snoring, please." I added, with a pleading look alright.

"I don't snore, and it goes for you too!" she exclaimed, climbing on her bed and patting the empty spot next to bed.

I walked up to her bed and climbed in, getting under the covers.

"Okay. Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Fine. Let's watch a movie first. NO scary movies!" she said, before I could protest.

"No chick flicks, either." I said.

"Fine. How about Monster House. Good enough?" (A/N: I chose it on purpose, haha.)

"Sure." she said.

I chuckled at one point during the movie. DJ's voice sounded really familiar, but I didn't know who it could be. Strange isn't it?

As the movie ended, I turned off the TV and saw that she was sound asleep, one hand resting on my stomach. I put my arm around her and whispered, "Good night", before closing my eyes and sleeping.

General POV

It was night time and everything was quiet in the Stewarts' residence. Robby Ray had gone downstairs to make himself some hot chocolate, but decided to check up on Miley just to see if everything was alright. As he opened the door, he saw Miley and Oliver sleeping together; she was in his arms, he was protecting her from anything that could happen.

Upon seeing that, he closed the door, and smiled to himself, knowing that everything would be alright.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not going to lie, I had my little period of HUGE laziness, but I couldn't leave you all hanging like that, and there are some things that I left out in the last few chapters... so there you go. I'm sorry!

This chapter will include some Lackson, to make up for her brother's absence in the previous chapter. I don't know where this will take me, but wherever it does lead me to, I'll be happy with it! I hope...

I'd like to thank **EmeraldLilly** as well for helping me out with this chapter. Without her, I would have been stuck on this for a long time, and it's already been two weeks!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to draw you a map? (shakes fist) I also don't own the songs "6 minutes" by The Jonas Brothers and "Are We The Waiting" by Green Day, or "The Catcher In The Rye" by J.D. Salinger [BUY THE BOOK!.**

(It's 1:47 am, and I'm forcing myself to type it now...)

* * *

Lily's POV

_Starry nights, city lights, coming down over me..._

I hummed quietly to the song playing on my iPod while looking at the stars in the sky and laying down on the warm sand, looking at the tide waves rushing up to the shore. This was one of my favorite spots on the beach, and one of the reasons why I love Malibu. You can do anything you want without being bothered, it's just so...

"BOO!"

Nice.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I shrieked, almost falling to the ground, before turning around and catching a glimpse of the person who tried to kill me, before I tried to kill them.

I saw him laughing his head off on the floor, rolling in the sand like the little cute, adorable fool he is...

"Jackson Daniel Stewart..." I said, with gritted teeth.

"Lillian Jordan Truscott..." he said, with the same tone of voice. "We meet again."

I stared deep into his blue eyes.

"So we do." I said, taking a step closer. "Do you _really_ want to go there?"

His eyes pierced my own.

"With pleasure."

At that, he charged and tackled me, tickling me like no other person could. I tried to squirm free but failed, unable to contain my laughter inside any longer, it all flew out of my mouth faster than a crowd of people who noticed a skunk.

I stared deep into his blue eyes.

"So we do." I said, taking a step closer. "Do you _really_ want to go there?"

His eyes pierced my own.

"With pleasure."

At that, he charged and tackled me, tickling me like no other person could. I tried to squirm free but failed, unable to contain my laughter inside any longer, it all flew out of my mouth faster than a crowd of people who noticed a skunk.

"Jack...son... I... can't... BREATHE... let me... go... JACKSON... STOP!!!" I said, in between breaths and laughter.

He continued tickling me for a little bit before I was loose and pinned him to the ground, with locked gazes. It seemed like an eternity before he leaned up, and I leaned down to do this.  
_  
SMACK._

"OW!" he yelped, getting up from the sand. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Jackson, you know I hate it when people do that to me. I don't like being tickled, and I certainly don't like it when people surprise me like that."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. You should have seen the look on your face when I scared you!"

"You should have seen the look on yours when I hit you."

_BURN._

"Ow. That really hurt, though." He said, with a hint of seriousness in his voice, which made me feel guilty for smacking him in the first place.

"I'm sorry Jackson," I said, getting on my tiptoes and kissing his forehead lightly, before hugging him. "It's just that I don't like surprises. Especially bad ones like this."

He hugged me back, pulling me close to him. "It's okay, Lily. I shouldn't have scared you like that." He rubbed my back a bit before continuing. "Want to take a walk down the beach?" he asked, taking my hand, and intertwining my fingers with his.

"Of course." I said, smiling.

* * *

Jackson's POV

Lily and I were walking down the beach in silence. Nothing could make me a happy man now, Lily's already made me feel that way for the past sixteen months. I remember the time I asked her out...

_Flashback:_

_The sun was setting and I was on the beach, adding the last touches to my plan. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she was going to see this! I looked at it one last time, and saw that there was one thing missing, but quickly added it and looked at it again._

_It was PERFECT._

_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard noises coming from behind me, and turned around to see Lily on her way over here. She stood around at first, and I could even hear her ask, "Where's Jackson?" in that cute tone of voice of hers._

_I could tell she was surprised because she let out a gasp as the music played._

_**She's the kind of girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV,  
Because in a crowded room I'd be the only one she sees  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm going to make her mine...**_

_She then looked down at the floor and saw a note, and read what was written on it:_

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break,  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new,  
That's just three minutes with you.  
Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
Five minutes and shes where I want to be,  
Another minute everything just feels so new...  
I need six minutes with you...  
Six minutes.**_

"_Obviously I'd need more than six minutes with you. I'd love to spend every moment with you, whether it's just us talking, or if it's during a movie with everyone else at night. I love the way you jump into my arms when you get scared, or the way you finish a slurpee when you order one from the shack. I love the way your golden blonde hair falls down past your shoulders and match your crystal blue eyes, and when they gaze mine, I'm lost forever in thought. The way your giggle fills the whole room with warmth and comfort wipes away the feeling of awkwardness around us."_

_**She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning,  
This could be the end or it's just the beginning,  
She's the kinda girl that I wan to know better,  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never...  
I wish that I was on the radio,  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show...  
This party's lame and now I'm running out of time,  
I've only got six minutes if I'm going to make her mine...**_

"_I remember the first day I met you. It was my first day of High School, and I was a sophomore, while you went to school with my little sister and Oliver. At first, I was a bit... afraid of you with your hyperactive but fun personality, but I grew fond of it over the years. We grew closer, you, me, Oliver, and Miley too! (Even though he's not going out with her yet.) I remember when you came to me to talk about certain things, and how I was always there to listen, and to give you advice if you ever had any problems back then. You also gave me some advice when I went through a rough period, and that's when the feeling hit me."_

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break,  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new,  
That's just three minutes with you.  
Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
Five minutes and shes where I want to be,  
Another minute everything just feels so new...  
I need six minutes with you...  
Six minutes.**_

"_I guess it's those little things I noticed about you that made me realize I had a crush on you, but soon those feelings developed into love. I couldn't bring myself to admit these feelings for you until it smacked me in the face. Fear and rejection took over me for a long period of time, but now those are gone. By now, you probably know what I'm going to ask you, but maybe the message in the sand will help."_

_**Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy**_

_**Yeah...time is passing by,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I need 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...6 minutes with you...**_

_I heard her gasp, and knew that it was my time to come out._

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break,  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new,  
That's just three minutes with you.  
Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
Five minutes and shes where I want to be,  
Another minute everything just feels so new...  
I need six minutes with you...  
Six minutes.**_

_She looked at me, with an expression on her face I wasn't quite able to read. I put the rose I had for her in her hair, and she then hugged me with so much force she knocked me onto the sand, but I was able to get up and hug her back. I felt her tears of happiness soak through my shirt, before she looked up at me and gave me the most passionate and romantic kiss on this sunset beach, in Malibu, Calfornia._

_ End flashback_

I must have gotten lost in thought because I heard someone yell my name.

"Jackson!"

"Yeah?"

"Were you off in Lilyland again?" she asked, with a smirk, as we were sitting down on the sand, watching the sunset.

"Maybe so... why do you ask?" I replied.

"Just wondering." She put her head on my shoulder.

"To be honest, I was thinking of the day I asked you out. I remember it all so clearly."

"Aww, Jackson..." she said, smiling before giving me a quick kiss.

I put my arm around her, and we sat there, enjoying the beautiful sunset on the beach.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! I promise there will be a LOT more drama in the next chapter — that's a promise!Hope you all enjoyed this Lackson moment. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update so...** please ****REVIEW!**


End file.
